Samurai Warrior Online
by Ex-Overlord Azer Khushrenada
Summary: The Samurai Warrior Games has become Online Computer Games. Join Laster Valkria, the new gamer of this games. You can join this story too. Just look at the chapter one. Currently Recruit OC, All character is from Samurai Warrior 2 including Empire and XL
1. Recruit

**Samurai Warrior Online**

**Summary: Samurai Warrior has become Online Games. The World of Online Games. Meet Laster Valkria, The new player of this Games. Can he survive in this Hack-and-Slash Online Games?**

**OC Recruiter**

**Name:**

**Nickname: ***

**Age:**** (15-25)**

**Gender:**

**Stature: (Samurai, Noble, Pirate, Merchant, or Peasant)**

**Type: (Speed, Attack, or Defense)****

**Job: (Currently Normal Samurai, Archer, Spearmen, Strategist, and Musketer)*****

**Weapon: (Only Sword, Spear, Bow, Musket, Axe, Fist, and Fan)**

**Horse Name: ******

**Apperance: (You can use Apperance from Samurai Warrior 2 Empire)*******

**Apperance Color:**

**Personality:**

**Description (Optional):**

**Side: (Currently Oda, Uesugi, and Toyotomi)********

**Example**

**Name: Laster Valkria**

**Nickname: Valkrie Yamato**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Stature: Samurai**

**Type: Speed**

**Job: Normal Samurai**

**Weapon: Sword**

**Horse Name: White Mare**

**Apperance: Young without Helmet (Hair is Long Black)**

**Apperance Color: Purple**

**Personality: Shy, Hot Headed, always help someone who need it, and kind.**

**Description: The Fans of Samurai Warrior and Nobunaga's Ambition, have a bad school day. He was kind but nobody like him in school. Now he play this games. He was main Character of this story.**

**Side: Uesugi**

**Note:**

***Nickname must normal, not accepting name like this (SaMurAi, S4mur41, or S4MuR41)**

****Speed is strong to Defense, Defense is strong to Attack, Attack is Strong to Speed**

*****All job can use all weapon, if Samurai is using a fan, they will weaker than Strategist using a fan.**

**Weapon and Job Compability**

**Samurai:**

**Sword A**

**Spear B**

**Bow C**

**Musket E**

**Axe B**

**Fist B**

**Fan E**

**Archer:**

**Sword C**

**Spear C**

**Bow S**

**Musket B**

**Axe D**

**Fist C**

**Fan C**

**Spearmen:**

**Sword B**

**Spear A**

**Bow C**

**Musket D**

**Axe B**

**Fist B**

**Fan E**

**Strategist:**

**Sword C**

**Spear C**

**Bow A**

**Musket: B**

**Axe E**

**Fist C**

**Fan S**

**Musketer:**

**Sword B**

**Spear B**

**Bow B**

**Musket S**

**Axe D**

**Fist E**

**Fan E**

******Horse can be unlocked at Level 10**

*******Each Side have a weapon mastery**

**Oda is Musket and Fan**

**Uesugi is Spear and Bow**

**Toyotomi is Axe and Fist**

Now on to the STORY


	2. Intro

**Samurai Warrior Online Chapter Zero**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Samurai Warrior and Nobunaga's Ambition is owned by KOEI**

My name is Laster Valkria, I shall tell you my story. It's started at Friday; I was wake up at 7:00, my school started at 7:30. It's because I forgot to set the alarm and I was playing Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle all night. I was in hurry, I even chocked when I eat my toast. And I was late when I get to school, and the worse is I forgot to bring my bag, I only bring my pocket book and pen. Heck, I even wear a wrong uniform…

Today was very worse, my friend laugh at me all day until my father came, and he came at my second class. He giving me the copy of Samurai Warrior Online, The game that I wanted since the announcement last years, and he tell to the teacher that I will go home early. I was so happy that I was hugging my father tightly. Now I can play this game. My father knows I waited this game so long; I even reject my birthday party and present so I can buy this games.

When I reach home, my father said that I can play the game all day since tomorrow is holiday, but I have to eat and take shower. I nod and run to my room, I turn on the compute, Install it… Its take one hour since it was 2 DVD, so I continue my Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle. When it's complete, I start register in Samurai Warrior Online official Website. And I log in; I have to create the character.

First I have to put the names; I planned to use Valkrie, since its sound cool. Next I have to put the Family name, I can't think a good one, and then I decide to use Yamato, since it was sounding very Japanese. Then I have to select my stature, it was Samurai, Noble, Pirate, Merchant, or Peasant. I decide Samurai as my stature. Next I have to select my Job, there are many jobs but I choose Normal Samurai. Then I have to choose my first weapon, I decide sword since it was my favorite weapon. Next I have to put my horse name, horse is only unlocked at level 10. I decide to name it White Mare. Now the main part is Appearance, There are many basic appearances but I can modify it, so I choose Young, It was similar to Young in Samurai Warrior 2 Empire created character. Then I modify so it's doesn't use helmet and I decide use long hair and I change the armor color to purple. And the last is side; I have to choose Oda, Uesugi, or Toyotomi. I decide I sided with Uesugi. Then my character is ready to use. And I select the play button and then It was opening movie. It some cut scene of some legendary battle in Warring State period in Japanese. And when It's finished I can hear Kenshin Uesugi speak.

"Welcome, to the War"

To be continued…


	3. The Mysterious Someone

Samurai Warrior Online: Chapter 1

**(AN: Thank You for everyone who review! I just get a new OC, just wait it)**

**Sorry for the late update!**

Well, I don't expect Kenshin will speak. Now the game has just begun. My character now was speaking with Kenshin. He told me that he was searching a great officer and I was selected as one of the Great Officer Kenshin. And Kenshin give me 1000 Gold for buying thing and a cup of Sake, it can replenish Health and Musou. So I decide to go to Market and buy few things.

In the Market I found a generic General named Kageie Kakizaki, he sold a weapon and armor. I decide to buy a Katana and Shoulder Guard. Now I decide to go to the map, The only map is Tutorial map. So I go to the Tutorial Map.

After few second loading, I was seeing a field with some pathetic weak foot soldier and few Cavalry. I fight the enemy soldier easily except the Cavalry since its keep running into me and attack me.

After few slash and hack, I was Level up. I get a new skill named Kage Slash. I decide to use it on enemy. When I use it, my character then do a quick slash to enemy. It's take 10 Musou, my Musou gauge is 100 and now It's 90. Oh I forgot, I should tell you my stats

Atk: 20

Def: 12

M Def: 8

Spd: 25

Musou: 100

Lck: 15

Health: 100

Well, that's my stats. Then my character healths suddenly drop to 75. When I see, there's Magoichi Saika shooting at me. His health is only 25 but he keeps shooting at me, now my health is only 10, I prepare to face the death but…

Suddenly a fan flying to Magoichi, hitting him and kill him. When I see, there is a…

**Who is this? I will tell you next chapter….**

**Keep reviewing**


End file.
